Rock Garden Deluxe
Rock Garden Deluxe, or Rock Garden for short, is a puzzle game created by Flipline Studios. Originally a downloadable game that had to be purchased from pogo.com in 2008, the game was made available to play at no charge in 2010. Objective By sliding stones in only certain directions, you are supposed to try to get all the different types of stones in their own color group. From level 15 if you get all stars on a level, you get a stone for your collection. You can get the stone for your collection if you finish the level before the best possible time. Description You can arrange your own stones in your backyard. Play through 115 levels in this stone-matching puzzler game, each with its own unique layout, environment, and colletictible stone. Two game modes are available: The Classic Game and Random Mode offering endless play. Players can earn 101 collectible stones in the Classic Game, which can appear in the Random games and in the custom Gardens that players create themselves. Rocks # Agate (Level 15) # Amazon Jasper (Level 16) # Amazonite (Level 17) # Amber (Level 18) # Amethyst (Level 19) # Ammolite (Level 20) # Ammonite (Level 21) # Andalusite (Level 22) # Banded Agate (Level 23) # Barite (Level 24) # Black Agate (Level 25) # Bloodstone (Level 26) # Blue Lace Agate (Level 27) # Breccia (Level 28) # Brecciated Jasper (Level 29) # Calcite (Level 30) # Cancrinite (Level 31) # Carnelian (Level 32) # Charoite (Level 33) # Chiastolite (Level 34) # Citrine (Level 35) # Coprolite (Level 36) # Petrified Coral (Level 37) # Crab Agate (Level 38) # Mexican Crazy Lace (Level 39) # Dalmatian Jasper (Level 40) # Deschutes Jasper (Level 41) # Epidote (Level 42) # Eudialyte (Level 43) # Flame Agate (Level 44) # Flint (Level 45) # Fluorite (Level 46) # Fluorite II (Level 47) # Fluorite III (Level 48) # Geode (Level 49) # Rutilated Quartz (Level 50) # Imperial Green Jasper (Level 51) # Indian Paint Stone (Level 52) # Jade (Level 53) # Kyanite (Level 54) # Labradorite (Level 55) # Lake Superior Agate (Level 56) # Lapis Lazuli (Level 57) # Lilypad Jasper (Level 58) # Dendritic Limestone (Level 59) # Mahogany Obsidian (Level 60) # Malachite (Level 61) # Marra Mamba (Level 62) # Brahin Meteorite (Level 63) # Misty Mountain Jasper (Level 64) # Mookaite (Level 65) # Moonstone (Level 66) # Mozarkite (Level 67) # Nephrite (Level 68) # Obsidian (Level 69) # Ocean Picture Stone (Level 70) # Oolite (Level 71) # African Opal (Level 72) # Pegmatite (Level 73) # Perthite (Level 74) # Phoenix Jasper (Level 75) # Picasso Jasper (Level 76) # Picasso Jasper || (Level 77) # Picasso Jasper lll (Level 78) # Pietersite (Level 79) # Pinnite (Level 80) # Polkadot Jasper (Level 81) # Purpurite (Level 82) # Pyrite (Level 83) # Quartz (Level 84) # Quartz ll (Level 85) # Rainforest Jasper (Level 86) # Rhodondrite (Level 87) # Rose Quartz (Level 88) # Ruby (Level 89) # Serpentine (Level 90) # Succor Creek Jasper (Level 91) # Sugilite (Level 92) # Thunderstorm Jasper (Level 92) # Tiger Eye (Level 93) # Tinguaite (Level 94) # Turquoise (Level 95) # Turritella Agate (Level 96) # Unikite (Level 97) # Wildhorse Jasper (Level 98) # Wonderstone (Level 99) # Petrified Wood (Level 100) # Chinese Writing Stone (Level 101) # Yellow Turquoise (Level 102) # Yuksporite (Level 103) # Zebra Jasper (Level 104) # Zeloite (Level 105) # Ruby in Zoisite (Level 106) # Uvarovite (Level 107) # Granite (Level 108) # Portoro Macchia Grossa (Level 109) # Irish Connemarble (Level 110) # Apache Sage Rhyolite (Level 111) # Alunite (Level 112) # Septarian Nodule (Level 113) # Moldavite (Level 114) # Boulder Opal (Level 115) Trivia * This is the third-eldest non-gameria game that Flipline Studios did not remove from their website. * You can only unlock the stone if you beat the best time. Category:Games Category:2008 Games Category:Flipline Studios Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Desktop Games